déesse egyptienne
by Ganymede Night
Summary: magie egyptienne,charmed et Harry potter se rejoignent...lisez et laissez des comments!
1. Default Chapter

Attention,c'est Calypso qui écrit l'histoire!  
Je c'est Calypso en fait! Compris??????  
  
Je regarde l'heure assise sur un banc. 10h 45. On va bientot monter dans le train. Je soupirai. J'ai du abandonner Beauxbâtons. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis parce que je suis un peu bizzarre.10 h 55... j'embarquai ma valise et je dis au revoir à mes tantes et à mon cousin.je partis en direction du train. je me regardais dans mon miroir. Oh non!: mes yeux ont encore changé de couleur. Ca arrive toutes les heures maintenant. Tout à l'heure, je les avais bleus turquoise. Maintenant ils sont couleur Ambre.  
je m'installai dans un compartiment.Je pris un livre et soudain,une jeune fille suivie de 2 garcons poussèrent la porte du compartiment et l'un desd 2 garcons, un rouquin avec des taches de rousseur me demanda:  
-on peut venir s'installer ici?Il n'y a plus de compartiment de libre.  
-Ok je réponds  
-C'est quoi ton nom me demanda la fille  
-Calypso Androméda Halliwell  
-Moi,dit elle, c'est hermione Granger  
-Enchantée dis-je en souriant avec mon curieux accent espagnol  
-Moi,dit le rouquin,c'est Ronald Weasley  
-OK répondisje  
-et moi commenca le garcon brun  
-Harry Potter dis je  
-Ouais c'est moi répondit il  
-Enchantée  
-C'est quoi tes passions... me demanda Hermione  
-Je chante, je danse je lis et je pars à la chasse aux démons avec mes tantes!  
Eclat de rire de la part des autres. Je me mis a rire aussi.  
La porte s'ouvrit et un garcon blond platine rentra.  
Il me toisa:  
-C'est toi la nouvelle?  
non mais il ose me causer come ca  
Je ne répondis pas. Il répéta la question.Je ne bougeai pas d'un poil.  
Je me concentrais puis je dis enfin:  
-Dégage espèce de demi portion!  
-Comment tu m'as appelé? demanda l'interessé  
-Demi portion!je signe et répète!  
-Ta geule la gothique!Je t'ai pas permis de me parler sur ce ton  
-ah,parce qu'il fallait que je te demande la permission?  
-T'es plutot bonne dans ton genre,me dit il  
non mais quel pervers celui la!!!  
-ta geule malefoy,espèce de petit con bourge et pervers!  
-Comment tu sais mon nom?  
-N'oublie jamais ca,je vois bien plus qu'au dela des apparences!répliquais je vexée. J'ai sondé ton esprit et j'ai parfaitemet vu que tu étais un emmerdeur de première classe alors dégage ou je te jette un sort!Et figure toi que j'enb connais pas mal!  
-Ah,je vois! Tu traines avec un sorcier raté,une sang de bourbe et un rouquin a 10 balles  
-Q'estce que tu viens de dire Malefoy???  
Je commencais a m'énerver  
-laisse,me dit Hermione  
-Tarentallegra! hurla malefoy  
-PROTEGO!disje sur le même ton  
-Rictusempra!  
-Protego!  
-Expelliarmus  
-Protego  
Jusqu'ici je m'étais protégée des sorts qu'il avait jetés. Il commencait à baisser sa défense quand j'hurlais  
-DEFLAGRATUM!  
Il vola a travers le compartiment. Les vitres s'étaient brisées sous le choc.  
-Réparo! disje aussitot en pointant ma baguette sur les vitres  
Malefoy s'enfuit à l'autre bout du compartiment.  
-bon débarras! m'exclamais-je  
-MISS HALLIWELL! dit une voix derriere moi  
je me retournais: un professeur je trouvait devant moi.Elle me passa un savon. Je ne cillai pas.  
-Il a traité Harry,Ron et hermione de tous les noms!C'est injuste!!!  
-Miss Halliwell,si vous venez ici,ce n'est pas pour agresser le premier qui vient vous voir! Et que je n'entende plus parler de vous! Sinon,je serai obligée de vous punir continua le professeur mc Gonagall  
Elle partit.  
-Vieille chouette!sifflais-je entre mes dents  
Je croisais les bras et je me replongeais dans mon bouquin,je ne décolérais pas


	2. jornée pourrie

Je tremblais de fureur quand je descendis du train.Je m'engouffrai dans la calèche suivie de Harry,Ron,Hermione et Luna Lovegood. Je n'arrêtais pas de râler. Puis on descendit. Une vois trainante dit derrière moi  
-Halliwell,j'espère que tu iras à Serpentard...  
-Ben pas moi! répliquias-je Surtout pour me coltiner un crétin comme toi!!!  
Il n'insista pas. Hermione me demanda:  
-Dans quelle maison tu vas être?  
-Merde,j'avais carrément oublié!!!  
Je commencais à flipper.  
Je rentrai dans le chateau. Le professeur mc Gonagall appelait les élèves à tour de role.  
Bientot je restai seule.  
Le professeur Dumbledore dit aussitot  
-Nous allons acceuillir Miss Calypso Androméda Halliwell,qui vient de l'académie beaux batons. Elle va rentrer directement en 6e année,car on ne va pas lui faire faire rattraper inutilement 5 ans d'études. Elle est d'origine espagnole .  
Il me mit aussitot le choixpeau magique sur la tête. Pour moi,le suspense était à son comble quand il annonca enfin...  
-GRYFFONDOR!!!!!!  
Les gryffondor me firent une ovation.  
Le professeur reprit la parole une heure plus tard:  
-Nous voila bien nourris,alors nous allons nous coucher. Les préfets s'il vous plait...  
Hermione et Harry se levèrent. Ils amenèrent les première année à la salle commune. Puis je montai directo dans le dortoir des filles. Il y avait mon lit puis à son pied ma valise. Un mot était fixé dessus. Je pris le parchemin puis je le lis:  
  
Tu m'as eu une fois dans le train et tu t'en es bien sortie, mais tu ne m'auras pas une deuxième fois!  
MALEFOY  
  
Une lettre de menaces! Hermione rentra dans le dortoir. Je lui montrai le bout de papier. elle ouvrit des yeux ronds.Je lui demandai:  
-Est ce qu'il peut vraiment me faire du mal?  
-Oui,avec un père mangemort...  
Je déchirai la lettre et la flanquai a la poubelle.  
-Binne nuit 'mione!  
-bonne nuit!  
Puis je m'endormis.  
  
Le lendemain,je me rendais au cours de métamorphose quand soudain je heurtai quelqu'un de plein fouet. Mes livres volèrent. Je me mis à râler(comme d'hab!)puis je lancai à celui qui ma bousculé:  
-tu ne pouvais pas faire attention,espèce d'abruti  
-Et toi rétorqua l'autre tu n'avais qu'a faire attention ou tu mets les pieds!!!  
Je levai la tête et je vis Drago malefoy. tiens! Comme par hasard!  
-Qu'est ce que tu fous ici toi????  
-La même chose que toi,répondit Malefoy, je vais en cours  
Il s'ajenouilla puis il me tendit mes bouquins.  
-V'la tes livres ma jolie!  
-Je ne suis pas "ta"!!!  
-Oh!mademoiselle est agressive!  
Je tremblais de fureurnan mais quel con celui la!!!  
-Justement,j'adore les nanas dans ton genre...  
-ben moi j'aime pas les conards dans ton genre!!!!!!!  
Et pan!Dans les dents! Bien fait espèce de pervers!ca t'apprendra!  
Et je m'éloignai d'un pas vif.  
Franchement,ce sale type venait de me pourrir la journée!


	3. peur bleue

Quand je me réveillai,il n'y avait plus personne dans le dortoir. Je descendis dans la grand salle quand j'entendis 3 vois derrière moi.  
-Oh,salut Halliwell! dis Malefoy  
-Laisse moi passer gros con!  
-Mais certainement pas!  
-Moi je te dis que oui!  
Il y avait un barrage devant moi. Sans réfléchir,je me mis à courir puis je foncai dans les 3 garcons. Je fus soudain projetée en arrière.  
-Tu as vu mon mot sur ta valise?  
-Ouais,je ne pouvais pas le louper!  
-J'espère que tu as bien compris!  
-Des menaces en l'air malefoy!  
Il m'agrippa par les cheveux.  
-Je pourrais bien mettre ma menace à exécution!  
-Lache moi!!!!!  
-On fait moins la fière,hein?  
Je lui flanquai soudain un coup de pied dans le tibia.  
Crabbe se jeta sur moi. Il me plaqua au sol et me mit sa main devant ma bouche. Je me débattais comme une diablesse quand...  
-Laisse la tranquille! s'exclama une voix  
-tiens tiens,Granger vient sauver son amie! Comme c'est touchant!  
-Ta geule malefoy!!!  
Je commencais a suffoquer. Je vis jailir le pied d'hermione. Carbbe lâcha prise.Goyle lui flanqua un coup de poing. Elle le giffla.  
-Venez,on les emmène à la salle commune!  
-Attendez,s'exclama Hermione Qu'est ce que vous allez nous faire?  
-on va s'amuser un peu à 5!  
-Ta geule Malefoy!  
-surveille ton language,Halliwell!  
- Je parle du ton qu'il me plait! Ca ne te ferait pas de mal d'être traité comme une merde!Attendez!dis-je  
-Pas de temps à perdre!  
-Ecoutez moi tous!  
-Parle s'impatienta Malefoy  
-Ben voila. Je vous propose un duel. Moi et Hermione contre toi et tes gorilles.  
-Pas le temps de m'interesser à des sornettes!  
-si tu gagnes,tu fais de nous ce que tu veux,si tu perds,tu nous libères.  
-Interssant! 2 filles canon pour le prix d'une...  
-Alors?  
-J'accepte!  
Hermione me demanda:  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais,je suis nulle ne duels!!!  
-J'essaie de nous sortir de la!  
-mais si on perd...  
-tu ne crois pas que j'allais nous vendre!!!!  
-Non!  
-bien!  
  
Je lancai à malefoy:  
-Ce soir à 6 heures,hall d'entrée.  
-Je viendrai avec Crabbe et Goyle  
-Si je gagne,tu nous libères  
-Et si tu perds...  
-On se barrera! Tu ne nous aura pas facilement!  
-C'et ce qu'on verra!On est 100 fois plus forts que vous  
-Mais vous vous n'avez pas un gramme de matière grise!  
-Venez,fit malefoy a ses larbins  
  
Hermione se mit à pleurer.  
-On est cuites!dit elle  
-Non! Tu sais te servir d'une épée?  
-oui  
-Eux utiliseront la magie,nous utiliserons une arme. T'inquiète,on les aura. Et puis,si on appelle du renfort...  
-Du renfort?????  
-Oui,Harry et Ron viendront planqués sous la cape de Harry et ils viendront nous filer un coup de main en cas de pépin!  
-C'est génial comme idée!  
-ouais, comme il vont s'attendre à nous voir à 2 seulement,on a une chance de plus qu'eux à s'en sortir!  
-il est quelle heure???  
-Il est 7 heures 55 et je sais qu'on a potions. Et cet imbécile ne vas pas nous louper si on arrive en retard!  
  
On se mit à courir à perdre haleine jusqu'aux cachots.  
-Oh non,8h 05,on est en retard!  
-Ouais,s'il n'y avait pas eu ces abrutis,on n'en serait pas la!!!!!

beaucoup de bla bla,hein?


	4. potions

-Mes demoiselles,quand vous aurez fini de bavarder,vous entrerez enfin dans cette salle de classe a moins que vous préférez aller rendre visite à Rusard en retenue...  
-On préfère partir sur le champ,espèce d'imbécile! chuchotais-je  
-C'est le professeur Rogue!  
-QUOI??????Nan, pince moi,je dois rêver!!!!! cet imbécile,professeur!!!!!continuais-je sur le même ton  
-Pourquoi,tu le connais?  
-Ouais,c'est uen vieille connaissance de mes tantes! On l'a déja fait mordre la poussière plusieurs fois quand il était du coté de Voldemort!Oups,désolée!dis-je en voyant la tête d'hermione a l'évocation du nom  
-mais il ne t'a même pas reconnue!  
-C'est normal, a l'époque,j'étais encore bébé et blonde.  
-Comment ca se fait que tu sois brune?  
-Je te l'expliquerai ce soir,aprés le duel.  
-OK!  
-Miss Granger et Halliwell, si vous ne rentrez pas dans cette classe immédiatement,vous irez en retenue!  
Nous entrons. Je m'installais à côté d'Hermione sur une table.  
-Bien!Aujourd'hui,nous allons faire des groupes de 3. Ces groupes serons tels quels jusqu'a la fin de l'année. Ils prendront effer dès demain.  
voila les groupes:  
GRANGER/HALLIWELL/MALEFOY  
POTTER/CRABBE/WEASLEY  
GOYLE/FINNIGAN/THOMAS  
PATIL/PARKINSON/BROWN  
  
-Chouette,m'écriais-je,on est ensemble! Mais la mauvaise nouvelle,c'est qu'on va se coltiner ce con pendant l'année!!!  
-Oh non!  
-Halliwell,Granger, allez vous installer avec Mr Malefoy.Et tout de suite  
-Alors,heureuses? dit celui ci  
-Ta geule! Tu ferai mieux de faire ta prière!  
-Et pourquoi Halliwell  
-On a trouvé le moyen de te battre  
-Ah ouais???  
-Oui!!!!  
La cloche sonna. Hermione attendit Harry et Ron. Je m'avancais vers eux puis je dis  
-On a besoin de votre aide 'mione et moi


	5. le duel

-Pourquoi vous avez besoin de notre aude? demanda Harry l'air perplexe  
Hermione et moi on leur raconta l'histoire de ce matin  
-Bande d'enfoirés! s'exclama Ron  
-Et on doit faire quoi au juste? demanda Harry  
-toi et Ron vous allez vous planquer sous ta cape Harry et vous allez nous suivre. Et vous nous aiderez en cas de problème. L'enjeu est grand,on va se faire violer si on perd!  
-Quoi???????C'est des blagues j'espère  
-Non,dit Hermione Calypso a recu une lettre de menace hier soir. Vous voulez bien nous aider???  
-OK dit il. C'est à quelle heure le duel?  
-On viendra vous chercher! répondis-je 'Mione,tu viens,on va louper le cours d'Arithmancie!  
-ouais,j'arrive!!!  
-C'est dans la poche!!!  
On se mit à courir comme des folles. La journée passa trop rapidement à mon gout. La fin des cours sonna. Il était 5 heures! On regardait dsans cesse ma montre. Plus l'heure avancait,plus on flippait. A 5h50,on se leva puis Harry alla chercher sa cape. Ils nous suivait. On se rendit dans le hall.  
Personne.  
-Le lâche,s'exclama Hermione,il n'est même pas la!!!!!!  
-J'te jure celui la!  
-vous vous trompez les filles  
-Enfin,on commencait a desespérer. répliquais-je  
Je me penchais vers Hermione et je lui dis:  
-Occupe les,je vais essayer d'établir un contact mental avec Harry et Ron.  
-OK  
Je me concentrais. Hermione était en train de provoquer les 3 autres.  
-Harry,Ron,vous m'entendez?Surtout ne parlez pas,c'est un contact mental et puis vous risquez de vous faire choper  
-Calypso???demanda Harry  
-vous interviendrez quand je vous ferai signe.  
-OK  
  
-Prêt?lancais je à Malefoy  
-Ouais  
-je compte jusqu'a 3.1....2....3....FEU!!!!!m'écriais-je  
-Accio épée!  
je l'avais dit en même temps qu'Hermione  
Une épée alla dans la main d'Hermione,l'autre dans la mienne.  
Malefoy dit  
-Accio épée!!  
Et on commenca a se battre. Les armes s'entrechoquaient. Hermione était aux prises avec Crabbe et Goyle et moi je me battais contre Malefoy.Soudain,l'épée effleura mon visage. le sang commenca à couler. Malefoy me fti un croche pied. Crabbe était tombé dans les pommes. Je tombai sur le dos et Malefoy posa son pied sur mon ventre et l'épée sur ma gorge.


	6. victoire et pardon

Hermione était aux prises avec crabbe et goyle. Malefoy me regarda l'air triomphant:  
-Vous êtes perdues les filles!  
-C'est ce qu'on verra!  
Je roulai sur le coté et je me relevai avec difficulté. Je me précipitai pour aider Hermione. Je flanquai un coup de poing sur la tempe à Goyle. Il lâcha prise. Hermione se releva et elle flanqua un coup de poing à Crabbe. Il tomba dans les pommes. Hermione poussa goyle de toutes ses forces. Il alla s'encastrer dans le mur et il s'évanouit également. au bout de 10 minutes de combat,Malefoy jeta ses armed à terre.  
On avait gagné!Il y eut des applaudissements et une voix amusée dit:  
-Belle performance miss Granger et Halliwell!Si vous vouliez bien me suivre! Et vous aussi Mr Malefoy!  
On le suivit tous les 3. Je fis signe à Harry et à Ron de partir.  
-sorbet citron!dit le directeur  
On entra.  
-Installez vous. trés beau duel jeunes gens, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes battus  
-euh,répondis-je en regardant Malefoy,on s'est engeulés.  
-et c'était quoi le motif de votre engeulade  
-Ben il a commencé a m'insulter,mais moi j'ai répliqué en lui collant des baffes,alors forcément il a répliqué! ca a dégénéré et puis on en est arrivés a se battre en duel.  
-et comment ca se fait que Miss Granger,messieurs Crabbe et goyle sont intervenues?  
-Eh ben,commenca Hermione, je voyais qu'elle était mal en point alors j'ai été l'aider  
-Crabbe et Goyle m'ont aider aussi,dit Malefoy  
-Je vois. Miss Halliwell, Mr malefoy,je vous enlève 20 points chacun,et vous messieurs Crabbe et Goyle,ainsi que miss Granger, je vous rajoute 20 points chacun pour cette démonstration d'amitié et de solidarité.  
Je regardai Malefoy. Il me sourit puis il rougit. Je baissai les yeux.  
-Euh,professeur Dumbledore,dis-je aussitot le professeur Binns nous a donné un devoir,un exposé sur la magie à rome, alors j'aimerais l'autorisation d'aller emprunter quelques livres à la réserve.  
-Messieurs Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle,vous pouvez partir.  
Ils se levèrent puis disparurent. Je n'avais pas quitté Malefoy des yeux. Je me secouai la tête pour me changer les idées.  
dumbledore écrivait sur du parchemin.  
-Voila votre autorisation,mesdemoiselles.  
On repartit joyeuses vers la bibliothèque. Mais descendue des escaliers,je vis Malefoy qui m'attendait. mon coeur s'accélèra. Qu'allait il me faire? Se venger pout tout à l'heure? Non,il souriait.  
-Merci,Calypso,je te dois une fière chandelle.  
Je le regardait dans les yeux. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de le balancer. Il se mit à rougir.  
-Je m'excuse pour ce matin.  
-Hermione! appelais-je  
Elle accourut.  
Je chuchotais à l'oreille du Serpentard:  
-Je crois que tu as aussi quelque chose à lui dire  
-Hermione,dit il,je suis désolé pour ce matin.  
-Ce n'est rien,dit celle ci, elle tendit sa mais à Drago,il la serra.  
-ce n'est pas tout 'mione,mais il faut qu'on aille a la bibliothèque.Je partis, avec un clin d'oeil pour Drago.


	7. Evasion

On était enfermées dans des cellules pourries. Ce matin la, on vint nous chercher pour des combats à 2 contre 2. Je pris un glaive et un trident. Hermione un filet et un bouclier.Il y avait des clameurs dans l'arène. Je tremblais. Hermione était paniquée.   
Je chuchotais:   
-Si on doit crever,ce sera la tête haute et avec les honneurs. On se battra. Tu as le filet pour les capturer et moi j'ai le trident pour me protéger.   
-Tu es toujours aussi fière,même dans ces moments la!   
-Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser envahir par la panique.   
-Ta fierté va un jour nous couter la vie!   
-Si tu le dis!   
On s'encouragea puis les gardes nous amenèrent à l'arène. C'étaient 2 hommes qui se tenaient la. Un avec in filet et un trident et bardé d'armures,et l'autres avec un masque et une armure,avec un glaive et un bouclier.   
-C'est de plus en plus mal barré!dit Hermione   
-on les aura!

Je décidai de m'attaquer à celui avec un filet. J'esquivai le filet . La foule criait "a mort". Puis soudain,sans prévenir, au bout d'une demi heure de combat, je me précipitai sur lui et je lui plantai l'épée dans le ventre,puis la retirai. Il s'effondra. Mort.   
J'allai prêter main forte à Hermione qui ne s'en sortait pas. On attaquait le gladiateur toutes les 2 au même moment. Puis il trébucha et alla s'embrocher sur l'épée d'Hermione.   
Il y eut des huées. On avait gagné.   
L'emprereur dit:   
-Amenez les bêtes féroces et les autres.   
Les combats devenaient de plus en plus durs.En plus,les bêtes féroces n'arrangaient rien.   
A la fin de la journée, on avait battu tout le monde. Hermione avait failli se faire embrocher par une épée et déchiqueter par un tigre,mais elle s'en sortait juste à temps,il s'en était fallu d'un cheuveu. Moi j'avais failli me faire tuer avec un trident et j'ai failli me fracasser le crâne en tombant. Mais comme je suis immortelle...

Le soir on rentrait dans notre cellule. Je pensais.   
-Tu penses à lui? me demanda Hermione   
-Nan,je cherche plutot un moyen de se tirer d'ici   
-Tu as un plan?   
-Oui,c'est cette nuit que tout va se jouer.   
-Comment?   
-On ouvrira la porte avec un Alohomora et aprés,si les gardes nous tombent dessus, on va jeter des sorts comme des expelliarmus,les impedimenta,les stupéfix,les petrificus totalus. Et il faudra retrouver le livre!   
-Si on arrive à faire tout ca,ca sera un vrai miracle!!!   
-Ca vaut le coup d'essayer.

La nuit arriva. Il était 22h30. Je réveillai Hermione.   
-Il est temps pour nous de s'évader.   
-J'arrive.   
-Alohomora! m'exclamais-je aussitot.   
La porte s'ouvrit. On se précipitai à l'extérieur. Bizzarrement,il n'y avait pas de gardes. Alors on se mit à courir. Dehors,les gardes surveillaient.   
-Stupéfix! dis-je en pointant ma baguette sur le plus gros. Une dizaine de gardes se tenaient devant nous. Les sortilèges fusaient de toutes parts. Bientot,les gardes furent tous KO. On se mit à courir dans la plaine. On arrivai a notre poit de départ.   
-Accio Livre Retour dans le passé   
Je croisai les doigts pour que le livre arrive. Il arriva. Je l'ouvris et lus:   
-Pour revenir à votre époque, évrivez la phrase à l'envers,excactement celle qu'à l'aller. Aidez vous d'un miroir si necessaire.   
Hermione fouilla dans ses poches. Elle en sortit une plume et un encrier. Elle se mit à écrire"! sruetaidalg sed spmet ua rella xuev ej"   
Elle fut happée par le bouquin. J'écrivai la même chose. On se retrouva dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Libres,on était libres!


	8. Le bal d'halloween

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron se précipitèrent sur nous.  
-Mais ou vous étiez passés,vous etiez absentes depuis 3 semaines!!!dit Harry. On s'inquiétez vraiment!  
-C'est une longue histoire,dit Hermione  
-Il faudra trouver une excuse bidon pour Mc gonagall et les autres! je m'exclamai  
-Ce n'est pas tout,intervint Ron,il faut aller bouffer.

Le professeur Dumbledore dit:  
-Ah,nous voyons que Miss Granger et Miss Halliwell sont revenues...Trés bien!A l'occasion d'Halloween, un bal sera organisé. Il vous faudra un ou une cavalière, et bien sur une tenue de soirée. Bonne chance!  
-Tu vas inviter qui? me demanda Hermione  
-Je ne sais pas. Et toi?  
-Non plus  
Je me levai et je sortit de la grand salle quand j'entendis quelqu'un qui m'appelait. Je me retournai puis je vis Drago malefoy s'avancer vers moi  
-Est ce que tu es déja accompagnée au bal?  
-Non,pourquoi?  
-Est ce que tu voudrais y aller avec moi?  
-Euh...  
Je réfléchissais. Un combat entre mes deux parties s'était engagé. d'un coté,j'était terriblement tentée de l'envoyer bouler,mais d'un autre coté,j'avais envie d'y aller."Mais pourquoi l'envoyer ballader? dit une petite voix ca serait stupide!  
Je vis Harry,Ron et Hermione s'avancer.Ron chuchotait:  
-Ne me dis pas que Malefoy essaie d'inviter Calypso au bal?????  
-On ditait que si! dit Hermione  
-Elle va l'envoyer bouler!dit Harry.  
-Non,dit Hermione  
-Comment tu le sais?  
-Tais toi et regardes

Je le regardai sous toutes les coutures.Il croisait les doigts pour que j'accepte. Puis je dis enfin  
-Oui  
Il était heureux. J'avais fait exprés de faire planer le suspense pour pas qu'il croit que c'est dans la poche.  
Et je repartis le sourire aux lèvres  
-alors?me demanda Hermione  
-J'ai accepté! répondis-je  
Et je montais dans le dortoir.

Le 31 octobre arriva.Toute la semaine,Hermione m'avait cuisinée pour savoir ce que j'allais mettre. Mais je ne voulais pas lui répondre. Je voulais que tout soit surprise.  
A 5h, je montai dans le dortoir des filles me préparer. Il n'y avait personne. Je sortis ma robe. Elle était en satin couleur or avec une ceinture fine en diamants. Elle m'avait été offerte par les dieux. Je m'étais fait une couronne de lys. J'avais mes cheveux noirs qui avaient doublé de longeur. J'avais a mes pieds des mocassins en daim beige. Côté maquillage, j'avais simplement mis en valeur mes yeux. Je descendis du dortoir. Puis je sortis de la salle commune. Il m'attendait en bas de l'escalier de marbre. Il y avais aussi Harry,avec Hermione à son bras. Elle avait une robe bleue nuit. Elle avait un talisman sur le front. Comme une princesse indienne. Ron était accompagné par Luna.Je m'avancais vers Drago qui me dit: "tu es la plus belle ce soir"  
Puis je dis "merci" et je lui pris le bras et l'entrainait vers la salle...

On se déchainait. Je m'éclatais. Salsa,polka,valse,rock...tout y était passé. Il savait bien danser. On dansait un slow quand il me dit "tu viens avec moi dehors?". Je le suivis. Il faisait frais. Mes cheveux volaient derrière moi. Je m'assis dans l'herbe. lui à mes côtés. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Je soutenais son regard. Ses yeux étaient beaux. Un mélange d'acier et de glace. Les miens étaient couleur ambre. Un mélange de Or et de marron.  
-J'adore tes yeux soufflais-je  
Il était tout prés de moi. Mon coeur battait à 200 a l'heure. Il me caressa la joue. Je frissonnais. J'avais des sueurs tour à tour chaudes ou glacées. Il était trop prés. beaucoup trop prés. Ses lèvres frolaient les miennes. Et la je compris. Il m'aimait. Et moi? Je n'arrivais pas à faire le tri dans mes sentiments. C'était trop fort,je n'ai jamais ressenti ca. Puis il m'embrassa. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne restait que nous sur Terre. Ses lèvres étaient brulantes. Il se recula puis me murmura un "Je t'aime" . Je le regardai puis je dis "moi aussi". On sortait a présent nsemble,mais quelque chose me dit qu'on allait affronter bien des épreuves.


	9. Willy

Novembre arriva. Et avec un ami que je croyais perdu à tout jamais.

-Hé Calypso!  
Je me retourne. Je vis un grarcon de type latino .  
-Willy!!!!!  
-Eh oui c'est moi!  
Super!Ca faisait presque deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vu!Je l'ai connu en même temps que parvati.  
-Au fait,me dit il,tu as revu parvati depuis?  
-Non  
-Au fait, Lavande Brown,c'est une de tes amies?  
-on peut dire ça comme ça pourquoi?  
-Eh ben devine quoi!  
-Je sais pas moi!  
-je suis dingue d'elle  
J'éclatai de rire.  
-C'est pas vrai!!!  
J'étais flinguée.Il se mit à rire.Il changea vite de sujet.  
-Tu sais ou je suis allé en vacances cette année?  
-Dis toujours!  
-Eh ben...tadaaaam!!!!  
-t'as fini ton cirque,  
-Non,je viens de commencer!  
-Allez!!!!!  
-Ben tu le sauras pas!  
-Tu me le dis ou tu m'envoies la réponse par recommandé?J'ai pas l'intention de pourrir ici 107 ans!  
-Eh ben je suis parti au Mexique,dans le plus grand parcours de Via Ferrata du monde  
-Putain Willy,tu me dégoutes trop!!!!  
-C'était fait exprès!  
-Ah non!Alors la c'est abusé!!!  
-Hein ca!  
-Et tu sais quoi?  
-Je vais te le dire quand même.J'ai dû aller en pèlerinage à St Jacques de compostelle!Avec ma mère qui est chrétienne,j'ai pas pu faire autrement!  
Il se mit à imiter un moine espagnol en faisant de grands gestes ridicules et avec l'accent espagnol.A mourir de rire!  
Ca,c'était Willy tout craché. Il adorait rire et faire le clown. On s'éclatait à chaque fois qu'on se voyait. C'est mon meilleur ami. Mais il manquait une personne à notre bande: Parvati Patil


	10. Destin, véritasérum et secrets du passé

Nous savons tous que notre destin est déja tracé dans les étoiles,au fin font du cosmos. Le mien,de destin, il n'a jamais été trés tendre avec moi. J'ai enduré beaucoup. Je souffre. Et je sais que le mien est dur a porter. Mon destin est assez sournois, et il m'a fait un drôle de cadeau. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que je vois toutes les nuits quelque chose qui ressemble au Paradis. Je ne savais pas non plus d'ou venaient mes étranges pouvoirs. Le feu. J'agis sur le feu. Je sais que mes tantes me cachent quelque chose sur mes origines. Je me souviens que quand j'avais cinq ans, mes parents avaient été assassinés, et que Mathis (mon frère) Fleur, ma demi soeur (Que vous connaissais tous sous le nom de Fleur Delacour) et moi même avions été victimes d'une tentative d'assassinat et que je nous avais sauvés in extrémis. quand j'avais 8 ans, ma meilleure amie, Parvati est partie. Je ne l'ai jamais revue. Et a l'heure ou j'écris ce texte,j'tais loin de me douter que le destin allait me reserver une surprise inattendue.

J'allais ne cours de potions quand quelqu'un m'interpella. Je vis une fille brune à la peau mate. elle me rappelait quelqu'un. Non! Impossible,ca ne pouvait pas être elle! Encore des hallucination! Décidément!  
-Tu te souviens de moi? demanda la fille  
-Euh...  
-San Francisco...  
-Tu me rappelles quelqu'un...  
-Qui ca???   
-Parvati,ma meilleure amie,mai elle est partie à Londres il y a si longtemps...  
-Eh bien,dit la fille avec un grand sourire,je crois que tu m'as retrouvée!  
-C'est pas vrai!!!!! Je ne le crois pas!!! c'est pas toi??????  
Elle me serra dans ses bras. J'étais si heureuse de la revoir! Elle m'avait tellement manqué! Puis je dis enfin  
-Il faudrait mieux d'aller en cours,sinon il va pas nous louper!

Un instant plus tard,au cours du professeur Rogue...  
-Bien,asseyez vous. On va préparer du véritasérum. Et vous alllez les tester devant toute la classe.Je sortis ma baguette magique,je me levai et je la pointai sur rogue  
-Une seule question louche et...  
Il ne broncha pas.  
-Préparez vos affaires et voici la recette sur le tableau. (il tapota sur le tableau et la recette apparut)Miss Halliwell,rasseyez vous sinon c'est la retenue  
Les élèves me regardaient impressionnés. Moi même j'étais étonnée par ma propre audace. Je me rassis.  
A la fin de l'heure,il dit  
-Nous allons essayer vos potions. Miss Halliwell,procédez.  
Je bus une gorgée de potion.  
Il me dit  
-Pouvez vous nous raconter votre histoire?  
-Euh... Aprés l'assassinat de mes parents,j'ai été habiter chez mes tantes,à San Fransisco. Deux ans plus tard,ma meilleure amie est partie. Vers l'âge de 13 ans,je suis entrée dans un gang. Une fois,j'ai pris un pot,j'étais ivre et j'ai volé une voiture... Les flics m'ont chopée et il y a eu une course poursuite à travres la ville. Je me suis plantée et je me suis fait arrêter. J'ai pourri 6 mois derrière les barreaux puis je suis allée pendant un an en maison de redressement. Je me suis jurée de ne plus jamais boire une seule goutte d'alcool. Et j'ai tenu parole. Un an plus tard,l'an dernier, j'ai été arrêtée pour vandalisme. Mes tantes ont failli me tuer quand elles l'ont appris. Et puis je me suis assagie. Y'a vraiment pas de quoi être fière de mon passé...  
-en effet non,dit Rogue d'un rictus méprisant. Comme la potion a bien été préparée,je donne 20 points à Gryffondor et 10 points à Serpentard  
La cloche retentit.

Je vis Willy dans un couloir,Parvati sur mes talons.  
-Hé,Willy,devine qui c'est!  
-Parvati!!!  
-Willy!!!!!!  
willy me regarda puis il me dit:  
-Tu m'avais caché ça!  
-Mais j'étais pas au courant  
-Putain,d'abord Calypso,et puis aprés Willy...  
-Hé,On pourrait se retrouver à pré au Lard à Noel!Comme au bon vieux temps  
-Cool,dit Willy,mais ce n'est pas tout,il faut aller en cours! On a ce vieux fossile de Binns.  
-ah,moi j'ai arithmancie!  
-Allez,à plus me cria Willy  
-Ouais!  
-Bye,me dit parvati

pendant le cours d'arithmancie,je rêvais. Le groupe d'autrefois s'était reconstitué. Sauf que maintenant il y avait Lavande, Hermione et Ginny.  
Questions mecs,il y avait Sebastien(Seb),Harry,Ron,et Malefoy junior.  
La journée passa. Je me sentais mal,comme paniquée.Une fois dans le dortoir des filles  
je pris mon amulette netre mes mains. Puis je dis Eau, Air, Terre et FEU!  
Je me métamorphosais. La métamorphose était douloureuse. Un peu aprés, j'avais l'air d'une flamme vivante. Mon costume était composé de feu. Une robe de flammes.  
Je vis mes amies rentrer. parvati était vêtue d'une toge verte, Lavande d'ue robe blanche,des ailes plumées et une auréole,et Hermione d'une combinaison une pièce bleue.  
-Pourquoi tu nous a métamorphosées?demanda Hermione  
-Attaque imminente,répliquais-je aussitôt  
On se mit à courir et dans les couloirs, les cris fusèrent. Hermione regarda dehors et poussa un cri d'horreur. Je regardai à mon tour et je vis pourquoi.


	11. Premier combat

Des manticores avancaient en rangs serrés tels des légionnaires de l'armée romaine.Des hommes encagoulés étaient derrière.  
-cool,des manticores,dit Hermione,ravie J'adore ces charmantes petites créatures! Je vais me faire un plaisir de les éteindre!  
sur-ce,Hermione hurla EAU et elle envoya une déferlante sur les créatures. Une bonne centaine explosèrent dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Je vis avec horreur Hermione s'effondrer. Je volais à son secours et je la mis hors de portée.Parvati sauta et une fissure s'ouvrit dans un grondement.Je la vis se concentrer et des éclairs verts sortirent de ses mains.Ces éclairs furent jetés sur le sol. Le sol trembla violemment et la Terre se fendit en deux.Lavande envoya une tornade sur les créatures. Les démons tombèrent dans le trou. Parvati referma la faille.Hermione fit sortir des boules bleues de ses mains. Un raz de marée en sortit,faisant exploser 200 manticores.  
Je me concentrai pour faire sortir une ceinture de feu. Je sentais mes pouvoirs prendre chacune de mes particules. Quands je fus au max de ma puissance,je la librérai... Mais je ne réussis qu'a produire un feu d'Artifice. Rien de bien impressionnant. Je me reconcentrai. Et la,une ceinture de feu trés mince en sortit. A peine 10 créatures furent carbonisées. Mais ou étaient donc passés mes pouvoirs?Je me reconcentrai. Puis la il y eut une gigantesque explosion. Le feu ravageait l'armée ennemie. Il ne restait que la moitié des créatures. Soudain,un éclair vert me frappa de plein fouet. Je fus pliée en deux à cause de la douleur. l'avada Kedavra.Je me relevai avec peine sous les regards ébahis des Mangemorts. Je sentis quelqu'un posséder mon esprit. Ils essayaient de me convaincre de rejoindre l'Autre coté. Le coté des Ombres. Ils peuvent toujours rêver! Je repoussais avec difficulté les ondes mentales de plus en plus nombreuses. Je tombai à genoux. Je me sentais mal. J'avais un mal de tête horrible.On m'aida à me relever. Je vis Willy. Il hurla Aqualis. Une vague semblable à celles d'Hermione sortit de sa baguette magique. Courage! Il n'en reste plus beaucoup à vaincre!Je rassemblais mes dernières forces et je libérais mon énergie. Je rouvris les yeux: On avait gagné. Les derniers mangemorts venaient de transplaner. J'entendis une voix qui me disait:On se reverra Filles du Feu!Je reconnus la voix de Malefoy senior. Est ce que son fils était au courant de notre secret?

Il y eut des exclamations enthousiastes. Evidemment,tout le monde avait regardé la scène. Les Filles et moi on se mit en cercle. Une intense lumière blanche sortit de nos mains. Un instant plus tard,les élèves repartaient,se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Puis on se mit à réparer les dégâts causés par nos pouvoirs(en particulier les miens). quand on repartit,je me posais des tas de questions. Comment on avait pu faire ca? Je me dis qu'on avait agi d'instinct,même si j'avais jamais fait ca auparavent. Je m'endormis en me posant des tas de questions


	12. L'Armée des Ténèbres

Dans son palais,Hadès se réunissait pour la énième fois avec ses Mangemorts et Voldemort,ainsi que d'autres créatures aussi malfaisantes que repoussantes.  
-Maître dit Voldemort, les Mangemorts ont échoué. Les Filles du Feu ont littéralement réduit en cendres notre armée!  
-Hum,dit Hadès,Je suis au courant.Il faut les éliminer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!  
-Mais protesta Voldemort  
-Voyons Voldy,tu as déja fait tes preuves,alors pourquoi tu aurais soudain la trouille d'aller détruire ces satanées déesses?  
-Mais ce n'est pas ca!Ces filles sont trop puissantes pour avoir réduit en miettes une armée composée de mille manticores!  
Malefoy senior transplana dans le palais.  
-Mon fils est de leur coté! Il ne pourrra pas amener la déesse du Feu!  
-Non,il a une mission a assumer,il doit l'amener ici, je lui ai promis le règne sur les enfers,il l'aurait oublié???  
-Bien maître  
Et il disparut.  
-Bien Voldy,il me semble que je ne vous ai pas montré mes nouveaux monstres?  
-Non!  
-Alors venez avec moi!  
Ils arrivèrent devant une grande cage.  
-Je te présente Phobos et Deimos,dieux de la peur et de la Terreur. Voici Nala, celle qui controle le temps. Et aussi il y a Ankgorak qui a un immense pouvoir de séduction,mais il est aussi froid qu'un Détraqueur,le caractère d'un maticore(aurement dit il a le QI d'une limace)et les pouvoirs d'un crabe de Feu.  
Enfin il y a Cendra,entièrement composée de roches en fusion,et la glaciale Miranda.Voldy,rassemble tous les manticores et les crabes de Feu. Je veux la mort des Filles!  
-Bien maître dit Voldemort  
Il transplana .  
-et vous,dit Hadès,je vous ordonne de tuer ces misérables. Et ne me décevez pas!  
Et il partit magouiller ses projets,aussi sombres que son ame


	13. Bouquin ensorcelé et vengeance

Ce matin la,je recus un paquet. Il contenait un livre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi,mais ce livre me flanquait la frousse. Mais j'avais une envie irrésistible de le lire. Soudain,je me levais,sous le regard intrigué des autres élèves. Je pris mon bouqin puis je partis dans la salle commune.

Je m'installai confortablement dans le canapé puis je commencais à feuilleter le volume. il était assez épais et la couverture était noire! Noire comme les idées d'hadès. Il n'y avait pas de titre. Bizzarre! J'ouvris le livre. J'entendis un hurlement. A glacer le sang.  
J'ouvris le bouquin. Et la je vis qu'il était écrit dans une langue inconnue à ce jour!Tant pis! J'essaierai quand même! Alors je commencai à lire le premier chapitre. Je sentais la peur monter en moi,telle un serpent...J'entendais des plaintes. Je continuais à feuilleter le livre. Une des fenêtres éclata. Un tesson de verre m'éffleura le visage et me blessa profondément. Zut! Je feuilletais le livre,en transe. Je vis une femme au visage essanglanté armée d'une hache. Je me mis à Hurler. le livre tomba à terre. Un instant plus tard,je le ramassais,les maisn tremblantes. La femme n'y était plus. Tant mieux! J'avais de plus en plus peur. Des voix,j'entendais des voix... Etranges. Je me demandais d'ou venait ce livre. Soufdain jhe revis la femme,elle s'avanca vers moi, elle me dit "tu es le mal". Elle s'avanca vers moi. J'hurlais. elle me planta sauvagement son couteau dans mon ventre et je sombrai dans le néant.

J'étais entre la vie et la mort,ma vie défilait devant moi. Puis je vis une intense lumière blanche. Mais soudain,je repartis dans les Ténèbres et j'ouvris les yeux. Paniquée,je me demandais ou j'étais. Je vis trois personnes me regarder.  
-Ou je suis?dis-je aussitôt  
-A l'infirmerie,Calypso dit un homme à la barbe argentée  
-Non!!Ne me faites pas de mal,je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez,tout mais s'il vous plait,ne me faites pas de mal!  
-Miss Halliwell dit l'homme  
-Nooooon!!! Au secours,aidez moi!!!! Je suis ou moi? Hep monsieur,par où va-t-on à Poudlard?  
-Tu es à Pordlard  
-Non!!!Impossible! Je me suis fait agressée! Elle va revenir! La femme avec la hache! Elle va venir m'achever,je sais!  
-Miss Halliwell,calmez vous! dit une femme  
-Par pitié,épargnez moi,je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez,tout mais laissez moi vivre!  
-Miss Halliwell,inutile d'ameuter Poudlard.  
-Professeur Dumbledore! Pouvez vous m'emmener à Poudlard  
-Albus,dit l'homme, il semblerez que Miss Halliwell souffre de troubles mentaux...  
-Merci Severus;coupa Dumbledore  
-Calypso...  
Je commencais à me calmer.Je savais qui étaient ces personnes.  
-Vous savez d'ou vient ce livre?(il montra le livre à la couverture noire)  
-Non professeur  
-Eh bien,c'est un livre de magie noire qui vous livrent à vos pires peurs.Et celui ci est particulièrement féroce,et il confronte les sorciers à leur pires démons. Et les votres,ils sont redoutables et féroces.  
-Qui me l'a envoyé?  
-Un ennemi,que tu crois ami. Méfie toi de lui et méfies toi des paquets anonymes  
-Je ne comprends pas...  
-Tu comprendras plus vite que tu ne le crois. Sur-ce,tu peux y aller.  
Je me levais,je pris mes bouquins. le livre noir était la. Je le pris et je sortis de l'infirmerie. Je crois savoir qui est le propriétaire.


	14. Vengeance!

Note de l'auteur: Rien qu'a voir le titre du chapitre,on dirait une forcenée!

pour Isa: Voila,c'est le chapitre où Malefoy va en baver!

Je croisai le "coupable" dans un couloir.  
-Tiens! dit il d'un air mauvais,voila la petite Halliwell qui est revenue de l'infirmerie!  
-Exactement!  
-Alors comme ça,mon bouquin ne t'a pas tuée? Bon nombre de sorciers n'ont pas survécu!Ca a un rapport avec ton secret,déesse?  
Il est au courant,mais pourquoi m'appelle t-il déesse?  
Il dit ça comme s'il s'agissait d'un mauvais sort!  
-Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça? je crache  
-Oh,dit il,l'air narquois,tu n'es pas au courant d'ou viennent tes étranges pouvoirs?Le Feu?  
-Je ne vouis pas de quoi tu parles  
-Ne fais pas l'innocente Androméda. Tu sais de quoi je parle  
Il a pété un fusible ou quoi? Mon nom c'est Calypso,pas Androméda!  
-non,je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!  
-Du Feu!Il paraît que ta spécialité,ce sont les feux d'artifice!  
-Parle pour toi!  
-Allez!frappe moi!Tu en as tant envie!  
-Tu riras moins quand tu iras pourrir en enfer!  
-Ouah,c'est mortel ton feu d'artifice!  
En effer,des milliers de fusées mulitcolores sortirent de mes mains,brûlant dans une gerbe d'étincelles.  
J'étais furax. je lachai ma magie,mais tout ce qui en sortit,c'était des bulles de savon!  
dieux,soyez maudits!  
Je frappais de nouveau. Cette fois ci,c'étaient des fleurs.  
Rageant! Humiliant! Voila mes pouvoirs qui sont en train de déconnner! Et je suis en train de me donner en spectacle! Soyez maudits!  
-c'est tout,c'est du pipeau ce qu'on m'a raconté sur tes "fantastiques pouvoirs!"  
-J'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot!  
3e essai:raté, juste un coup de vent  
-C'est un gadget ou quoi ton amulette?  
4e essai:un pistolet à eau.  
-Il est super ton machin! Je veux le même!  
-Ben tiens!  
je lui lance le truc dessus.  
Il s'avança et me plaqua sauvagement contre le mur. J'en eus le souffle coupé. Je suffoquais.  
-Eh mec!dis-je aussitot,tu veux avoir ma mort sur la conscience?  
-C'était dans mon plan de départ!  
-Ah bon! J'ai eu peur!  
-Et là,c'est fini,plus de Halliwell!Envolée!  
-On verra ça!  
Et je lui donnai un coup de pied. Il me colla une chataîgne.  
-mes pouvoirs ne marchent peut être plus,mais mes mains,elles,vont pouvoir me servir!  
-Et là?  
Il me temait prisonnière.  
Je dis:  
-Eh!Grosse brute! Tu me veux? Alors viens,je t'attends!Promis,je ne ferai rien!  
Il s'approcha. Je ne bougeai pas d'un poil.Pire:je n'avais aucune réaction.  
Mais soudain, j'envoyai une boule de feu. Il alla s'encastrer dans le mur d'en face.  
-Petite vipère! Je te pensais loyale!  
-Eh ben non,pas avec mes ennemis!Désolée  
La bataile fesait rage. c'étaot d'autant plus rageant que je ne pouvais pas l'éliminer. Il n'avait aucune égratinure,pire:il était invulnérable. Le Feu pleuvait(jeux de mots débile inventé par moi). Soudain:  
-Arrêtez!  
C'était ma tante Phoebe.  
-Vous êtes tous les duex invincibles,vous trouvez ça drôle?  
-Oh oui!  
Une ceinture de feu s'avança vers lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.  
Il partit soudain en courant et en disant "Maman!!!"  
Il y eut un grand éclat de rire.  
Phoebe me dit:  
-calypso,on verra ça plus tard!Dans mon bureau!zou!  
Et je partis avec elle.


	15. On n'utilise pas la magie à des fins per...

-J'aimerais que tu m'expliques!tonna ma tante  
-Quoi??  
-Pourquoi tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs en public!c'est insensé!  
-Malefoy a tenté de m'assassiner,c'est lui qui m'a envoyé ce putain de bouquin!  
-Surveille ton language Calypso!On ne t'a pas élevée toutes ces années pour que tu dises des grossièretés!  
Je marmonnais dans ma barbe.  
-Pardon?s'exclama Phoebe  
-rien!  
-J'exige que tu me dises pourquoi tu as fait ça!  
-Si tu avais été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat,tu aurais toi envie de trucider celui qui a osé te toucher!  
-On ne règle pas ses comptes avec la magie!  
-Je peux savoir pourquoi je me suis mise à envoyer des feux d'artifice,des bulles de savon,des fleurs ou des horreurs comme ça?Non mais vraiment,qui aurait l'idée d'attaquer avec un pistolet à eau????  
-Tu utilises trop la magie à des fins personnelles!  
-Et puis ils me servent à quoi ces fichus pouvoirs????  
-A combattre le mal pardi!  
-Et pourquoi le feu spécialement?  
-Euh,ça,tu le saura bientôt  
-Il faut que je sache!  
-Eh ben tu sauras pas!  
-Si  
-Non!  
-Si!  
-Non!  
-Si!  
-Non!non et non!  
-Si,si et si!  
-Tu peux toujours rêver!  
-Et tu DOIS me le dire! C'est un ordre!  
-Tu ne dois pas me donner d'ordres!  
-Ben toi non plus,c'est du donnant-donnant!  
-Ou sinon je te soumets à l'Impérium!  
-c'est un sortilège impardonnable qui demande une grande puissance!  
-J'men fiche!Tu me le dis ou je demanderai à paige!elle me dit tout,ELLE!  
-Tu n'es pas encore prête!  
-C'est qui les hommes qui ont assassiné mes parents,hein? Pourquoi j'agis sur le Feu? pourquoi je suis invulnérable?  
-Tu le sauras une autre fois! maintenant va au lit!  
-Non,je vais autre part... me rafraîchir les idées!  
-Vas y,je ne te retiens pas!  
-Quand tu me le diras,mon secret?  
-Dehors!  
-QUAND?????  
-DEHORS! dit elle d'un ton sans réplique  
Je partis,fulminant. Et je tombai sur la fouine(sans commentaire!)  
-Tiens,Halliwell!  
-Tu me touches,et je te fais bouffer ta cravate!  
-Quelle cravate?  
-Celle de ton uniforme abruti!  
-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre,  
-Comme ca!  
Et je lui flanquai un coup de poing.Je partis vers la salle commune  
AQUALIS! dis-je à l'adresse de la grosse dame.  
Je traversai la salle commune puis je rentrai dans le dortoir des filles. Je claquai la porte en faisant exprès de faire un grand bruit.  
Je me vautrai sur mon lit et je ne bougeais plus au bout d'un moment.


	16. Le rêve

Je courais,sans plus jamais m'arrêter. La bouche sèche,la gorge en feu,mon ventre criant famine,c'est plus fort que moi,il fallait que je parte.Je courais,seule pour échapper au massacre. Je devais. Le Royaume des ombres me poursuivait!L'armée des Ténèbres rapproche. Elle attaque!Un point de côté me vrillait les côtes. Je m'arrêtai pendant un moment. J'avais honte. Honte de moi même. Honte d'avoir fui. J'avais la nausée  
à force de pender à ce que je risquais de trouver à mon retour:un amas de décombres et des miliers de cadavres baignant dans leur sang.Il faisait nuit noire. Mais où diable était l'étoile polaire???Je sentis des pas rapprocher. Je courais comme une démente,comme si j'avais le diable à mes trousses. Je m'engouffrais dans une grotte. Ou plutot un tunnel. Bref,indéfinissable!Je ne regardais pas derrière moi. Il était trop tard pour retourner en arrière.La grotte(ou tunnel) était profond(e),on n'en voyait pas le bout.Enfin,je revis les étoiles. J'étais dehors.Mes pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. C'est fini. C'est la fin. La fin du monde.Par ma faute! Parce que j'ai été trop lâche. Les dieux vont me punir,me bannir. J'entendis des bruits de pas. Je pressai le pas. Soudain,un manticore apparut en travers de la route. Je sentais la haine monter en moi à la vue de cette créature. Une haine pour Voldemort et les siens. Je voulais venger ma famille en me faisant les nerfs sur cette pauvre créature innocente(pas si innocente que ça). J'envoyais une flamme sur la créature. Elle fur littéralement réduite en cendres. les flammes ravageaient les alentours. Je me remis à courir. J'étais en lisière d'une forêt. Je jetai un regard hésitant en arrière. Pas le temps à reculer!Je pris mon courage à deux mains. Je trébuchai sur une racine et je m'étalai comme une crêpe. Les ennemis s'approchaient à une vitesse hallucinante.J'étais à leur merci. J'attendis que la mort vienne me frapper. Mais elle ne vint pas. Je me relevai péniblement. Je m'étais foulée une chevile deans ma chute. En boitant,je me remis à courir.(Eh,vous croyez qu'un T-rex va surgir de derrière un arbre!!!mdr!)Au bout d'un sentier,j'aboutis dans une clairière.Je marchai pour calmer mon point de coté(et ma cheville).Je réfléchissais.Que mijotait donc ce cher Voldy? Mes yeux parcouraient la clairière. Je vis des pierres dressées. Des pierres tombales! Je m'approchai puis j'examinai les tombeaux. Je ne voyais rien. Je fis apparaître une boule de feu pour voir les noms. Ce nom me fit froid dans le dos. Non!Impossible! Je dois avoir des hallucinations! sur le tombeau,c'était marqué HALLIWELL en grand. Je frissonnais. En tête de liste, je vis mon propre nom. C'est une blague débile ou quoi? C'est vraiment plus drôle! Comment j'étais censée être dans ce caaveau et ici à la fois? N'importe quoi. Je regardai le nom suivant:Mathis. Le nom de mon frère. Je vis ensuite Fleur. Prudence,Piper,Phoebe,Paige,Patricia,Pénélope venaient s'ajouter à la liste. charmant! Deux autre noms,qui me donnèrent un coup de poing au coeur: Eliane et Enzo Halliwell. Mes parents. morts il y a une dizaine d'années,presque onze. J'effleurai la tombe,pour m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en carton pâte.  
J'eus un flash back. deux petites filels et un petit garçon jouaient avec deux hommes et une femme de type hispanno.Le ciel était rouge. Rouge comme le sang. Les gosses sur le tapis était devenus blêmes. Ils avaient peur. deux hommes en cagoule apparurent(ah,ce cher Voldy!) et se précipitèrent sur les adultes. Il y eut un hurlement déchirant. La femme était morte. L'homme luttait. Il fut finalement assassiné lui aussi.  
Les hommes se dirigèrent sur les enfants. La petite fille brune les repoussa avec des gerbes de flammes. Ils déguerpirent,laissant les gosses ici.  
Je fus ramenée à la dure réalité. C'étaient mes souvenirs. aussi sombres que la nuit. J'avais été témoin de l'assassinat de mes parents. Et je l'avais revécu en quelques secondes alors qu'en réalité ca avait dré des heures. J'avançai ma main pour toucher les noms. Soudain,une main sortit de la tombe et me prit le poignet(imaginez l'effet que ça ferait!). Je me mis à hurler puis je me réveillai en sursaut.


	17. et la suite

Je vis que j'étais dans mon lit,en sueur. Etait-ce une prémonition? Je sentis une douleur cuisante au niveau du poignet. Je regardai et je manquais de m'étrangler. La marque des Ténèbres était gravée sur mon poignet. je ravalais un cri. J'entendis la voix ensomeillée de Parvati dire "keskiya"  
-Rien!répondis-je,ce n'est rien!  
Lavande alluma la lumière.  
-Tu as fait un cauchemar?demanda elle  
-Je,euh,oui!  
-C'est pas grave?  
-Euh,si! quand même!  
-Comment ça demanda Hermione  
-Ah,dit Lavande,c'est maintenant que tu te réveilles?  
-Tu m'excuseras,mais ca n'a pas l'air grave!  
-Eh!c'est quoi ça!dit Lavande ne montrant la marque des Ténèbres  
-La marque des Ténèbres!s'exclama Hermione  
-commen ça se fait?  
-Je pense que c'est dû à mon cauchemar.  
-Raconte!supplia Hermione  
-Eh ben,j'étais dans une forêt,j'étais devant ma tombe,j'ai voulu toucher la stèle pour m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas en carton pâte,et la une main est sortie,et elle m'a chopé le poignet,et je me suis réveillée!  
-et la marque?  
-Ben,je crois que c'est arrivé quand on m'a pris le poignet.  
-Tu devrais aller voir Dumbledore!  
-Tu es folle!On va me prendre pour l'un de ses partisans!Je crois que je vais faire ça!  
-Quoi?  
J'étais entourée d'une aura blanche. Un instant plus tard,je n'avais plus la marque.  
-voila qui est fait,je vais me rendormir!  
Et je me rendormis aussi sec.

J'étais encore dans la clairière. Il se mit à pleuvoir. Ma flamme s'éteignit. Je regardais les tombes. Dans un caveau,il y avvais les Weasley au grand complet.Je vis le nom des Filles. Puis je vis des tas d'autres noms qui venaient allonger la liste. Et là je compris: J'étais dans un cimetière géant. Grand comme le monde!Je frissonnais. J'entendis des bruits de pas et je vis Voldemort.Quand on pense au loup,pensais-je.  
-Tu es fière de toi,hein?me dit il  
sa voix aigue me vrillait les tympans et m'horripillait. Je ne répondis pas. Je me contentais de lui lancer des regards assassins.  
-Ton regard. Des miliers de persoones n'ont pu y résister,hein? Une arm eficace,mais insuffisante face à mon armée. Le monde est à moi. et à mes charmantes créatures. Les humains sont trop stupides pour mériter le gouvernement de la planète. Maintenant,c'est une nouvelle ère qui commence,celle ou le mal triomphera.  
-Non!Mes amies sont peut être mortes,mais moi je suis bien vivante. Et quoi que tu dises!  
-Impossible!Je t'ai tuée moi même  
-alors comment ça se fait que je sois en train de te parler?  
-Impossible!  
-Non,Voldy. Tu as tuée ma stupide goutte astrale,un parfait sosie! Mais ce n'était pas moi!  
-Mais...  
-Je l'ai crée pour couvrir ma fuite. Et je compte bien me battre!Jusqu'au bout!  
-Avec des pouvoirs qui perdent la boule?  
-Exactement!  
-Mangemorts! Tu es finie!Dis adieu à cette chère Terre!  
-Maitre,dit une voix,je peux la tuer moi même?  
-Non,drago! c'est MON boulot!  
Les mangemorts se resserraient autour de moi.Mon amulette scintillait. C'était foutu. Mon pouvoir m'aandonnait. Morte,j'étais morte!  
-Vois comme tu es faible! Et tu es censé reprendre le flambeau d'Hadès?Tu n'arrive plus à produire la moindre étincelle! Toi qui,m'a ton dit, tu savais faire des ceintures de feu meurtrières! Toi qui était si forte! Si puissante! Un grand pouvoir gaspillé par une gamine de 17 ans!  
-Sois maudit!Toi et tes saloperies! Vas en enfer,on se retrouvera là bas et je ne te laisserai pas rentrer aux Champs Elysées! Tu iras moisir au Tartare!  
Il pointa sa baguette magique vers moi. J'étais trop faible pour entendre ce qu'il disait. Un éclair vert me frappa en pleine poitrine. Je m'éfondrai sur le sol. Morte.


	18. Défense contre les forces du mal

-Pff!Tes cauchemards commencent à me gonfler sérieux! dit Hermione. pas moyen de dormir en paix!  
-Ben excuse moi,c'est pas de ma faute! J'y peux rien,c'est comme ça depuis des lustres!  
-Keskicépassé?marmonna parvati  
-Je me suis fait zigouiller par Voldy. Voila ce qu'il y a!  
-Bah,ce n'est qu'un rêve!  
-Peut être,mais c'est complètement zarbi de voir sa propre mort! C'est sans doute un rêve prémonitoire!!!  
-Oui,sans aucun doute!  
-On a quoi?  
-Défense!  
-Oki!  
Et on se mit à courir comme des folles jusqu'à la salle de cours.

-Bonjour! dit ma tante avec un grand sourire; je suis la nouvelle prof de défense,étant donné que Mme Amanra s'est fait assassiner par Voldemort... enfin bref,j'enseigne. J'ai entendu dire que en 5e année,vous avez eu Ombrage,je me trompe?  
-Non,dit Hermione  
-Je me demnade comment vous avez fait pour avoir vous buses dans cette matière, parce que ce prof,attendez,j'ai appelé ce truc prof???enfin bref,ce truc innommable était franchement incomprétent.Donc cette année,le programmme sera sur les dieux de l'antiquité. Les créatures mythologiques existent bel et bien,et je vous apprendrai à vous défendre contre elles. Nous verrons aussi tous les pouvoirs divins et coment les maitriser. Nous allons aussi étudier la géographie des enfers antiques. Des objections?  
-Non répondit la classe en choeur  
-Professeur? dis-je en levant la main,vous pourriez nous ne dire plus sur les Titans?Et sur la guerre qui se prépare?  
-Ca,j'ignore comment vous avez été au courant,mais je ne peux rien vous dire! Ca ne regarde que les professeurs et moi même.  
-Mais protestais-je,on n'est plus des bébés,on sait ce qu'on fait, de toute façon,quoi que vous disiez,je veux participer à la guerre,monter mon armée,descendre en enfer,buter Voldy et bye bye!  
-Non,vous ne ferez pas cette guerre. Croyez vous que le but de la DCFM c'est de vous apprendre à devenir des guerriers?A mon avis,Calypso,tu es avide de pouvoir et trop orgeuilleuse pour te soucier de la vie de tes camarades. Tout ce qui t'importe,c'est la gagne,rien de plus,sans te soucier des conséquences!  
-Trés bien,m'exclamais-je Je m'en vais!  
et je sortis de la salle,les larmes aux yeux. Il restait que 10 minutes. Je m'en fiche!  
Je poussai la porte du dortoir et je me jetai sur mon lit. Je me mis à pleurer toute la rancoeur que j'avais accumulé ces dernières semaines.

Je regardai autour de la pièce. Je n'étais pas sûre de revenir vivante! Tant mieux,Phoebe s'en voudra à mort si je crève!(ca,je suis trop sadique!!!)Je pris mon amulette et je dis:  
-aux enfers,et vite!  
Je fus transportée dans une caverne grande comme le monde...souterrain!  
Je vus du sang par terre et des squelettes. rien de bien réjouissant! Je voyais des hommes,femmes et enfants pendus au plafond. D'ici à ce que je me prenne un cadavre en pleine figure,il y a pas loin!  
Je continuais d'avancer dans les ténèbres,un flambeau à la main. Il y avait des ombres un peu partout.  
Je regardais droit devant moi,mon flambeau à la main,et je continuais de marcher en longeant les murs.A chacun de mes pas,j' entendais des craquements sinistres. Je voyais des portes partout. Il faisait une chaleur torride et je sentais une forte odeur de soufre,si bien que je soupçonnais d'être dans un volcan. J'entendis des clapotis. certaienment des mares de boue. Je regardai tout autour de moi en marchant,quand je sentis que je m'enfonçais dans le sol,en même temps je ressentis une douleur atroce à mes mollets. Je regardai à mes pieds et je vis avec horreur que j'étais enfoncée jusqu'aux genoux...dans un lac de lave en fusion!Je repoussais avec difficulté le magma avec mes pouvoirs. J'avançais,mes jambes me criaient grâce. J'atteignis l'autre rive. Je relachai la lave qui alla refermer la brèche avec un plop. Je regardais mes jambes et je vis que j'étais brulée au 2e degré. Je m'assis une minute. Je souffrais.Ca brulait atrocement. Si j'étais une mortelle,j'aurais littéralement fondu comme neige au soleil.  
Je me relevai avec peine. Mes jambes tremblaient. La douleur était cuisante. J'entendis une voix.  
-Comment on fait pour traverser,nous?  
Je reconnus la voix d'Hermione. Je recus une vague d'eau glacée. Mes brulures se calmèrent momentanément. Je regardais mes pieds:un mélange de plastique et de tissus noirs était collé à mes pieds. C'étaient mes baskets. Elles sont foutues! Je rassemblais mes forces avec peine et je réussis à repousser le magma. Mes copines arrivèrent et elles me dirent:  
-qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?  
-On bute Hadès et bye bye!  
-Hadès?le dieu???  
-Non,le pape! Ben oui! Le dieu!  
-Mais comment on va faire???  
-Nos pouvoirs nos amulettesvictoire!  
-Je n'en serais pas si sure si j'étais toi!marmonna Parvati  
-Mais pourquoi vous êtes venues?  
-Tu ne crois pas qu'on allait te laisser tomber? rigola Hermione  
Je gémis en me tenant la jambe. Les filles regardèrent mais elles ne virent rien. Sauf la bouillie de baskets.  
On se mit en route,et moi qui gémissais à chaque pas.  
Soudain,je geurtai quelque cose de mou. J'entendis un horrible grognement. Je vis trois paires d'yeux rouges.  
-Cerbère! Hurla Hermione  
-Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ca,murmura Parvati,impressionnée.Le chien à 3 têtes grogna et il s'approcha de nous. Je lui envoyai une gerbe de flammes. Il recula. Je continuais à envoyer du feu. J'entendios un gros plouf,un grognement puis plus rien.  
-J'en reviens pas! murmura Lavande,on a noyé Cerbère!  
-Je crois qu'on est à la bordure du Styx.dis-je aussitot  
-Comment on fait pour traverser? s'informa Parvati  
-Laisse,je m'en occupe! dit Hermione.  
-coment tu vas faire?demanda Lavande  
-Tais toi et regardes! Pour cette mission ou je risque ma peau,j'en appelle au pouvoir de l'eau!  
Elle ouvrit le Styx,comme moise avait fait avec la mer rouge.  
-Depêchez vous,haleta elle. cette eau possède une trop grande puissance magique pour que je puisse tenir longtemps!  
On traversait le couloir d'eau. On aurait juré qu'on traversait un couloir,les 2 parois étant translucides...  
-Puissant!s'exclama Lavande,emerveillée  
Hermione s'engoufra à notre suite  
-Dêpéchez vous,répéta elle,je vais lâcher!  
J'atteignis la rive. J'aidais Parvati et Lavande(malgré mes brulures). Hermione fut éjectée dur la rive. Elle était meurtrie et courbatue.  
-Ya pas moyen pour mes brulures?demandai-je  
-On a qu'a essayer l'eau du Styx!L'eau a bien rendu Achille invincible,pourquoi elle nete guérirais pas?suggéra Parvati  
-Je ne suis pas comme achille,je ne suis pas humaine!  
-Essayons quand même!dit Hermione. Elle me jeta de l'eau sur mes jambes(ce n'est pas beau à voir,entre nous,NDA). Mes blessures guérirent mais bon,maintenant,j'étais comme une brulée au second degré. Et on se remit en route

Merci à Amy(dsl Amélie!) et à Isa,ainsi qu'a Elyriah(dsl si j'écorche ton nom!) de me lire!Et comme d'hab,laissez moi des REVIEWS!!!!sinon,je vais devenir folle!(bien que je le sois déja,pour écrire des trucs pareils!!!)


	19. un combat sans fin

Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions,je voyais de moins en moins,les ténèbres gagnant un peu plus de terrain.J'entendais un murmure. Etait-ce du grec?De l'hébreu?ou de l'ancien Egyptien? non,c'était de l'Atlante.

flash back(vive le francais on a vu les flash back en francaislol!)  
J'étais dans une pyramide,un flambeau à la main,en train de regarder les murs du tombeau. Des hyéroglyphes étaient dessinés,et je ne comprenais rien à rien.dieu que c'est sadique de ne pas savoir lire les hiéroglyphes!(sans commentaires,hein amélie et Isa??lol)  
je me rendis compte que je venais de blasphémer. De la merde!Ce n'est pas le plus important!  
j'avancais,des murmures s'élevaient. De l'atlante. sur et certain.  
Je continuais d'avancer. Je me trouvai face à une brume dorée. Je décidais de traverser la brûme. Je me mis à courir,la terre ne se renversait pas(normal,vu que je maîtrisais ce genre de choses!)et j'arrivais à al fin. Je retenais un hurlement de surprise. Un pharaon se tenait,dans un trone doré incrusté de pierres précieuses. Ses servantes utilisaient des grandes feuilles de palmier pour l'aérer(sans doute pour lui remettre les idées en place,mdr!NDA). J'avancais,mais le pharaon me dit soudain  
-Reste là,Isis. Nous t'attendions  
-Mais protestais-je,je ne m'appelle pas Isis,je suis Calypso!C-A-L-Y-P-S-O!  
-Et ca,c'est quoi?(il montra mon bijou,un soleil)  
-Euh,je ne sias pas ou ca vient!  
Je me mis à hurler en voyant une lumière blanche sortir de ses mains. la boule d'énergie vient me frapper,et je m'éffondrai. Tout devint noir.  
fin du flash back

C'est depuis ce jour que je sus lire les langues antiques. Et on m'a toujours confondue avec la déesse Isis...ca le don de m'énerver graaaaave!  
Soudain,un hurlement strident me ramena à la réalité. C'était Hermione qui venait de hurler.Des sifflements se firent entendre.  
-Par les foudres de Jupiter!m'exclamais-je. Il a invoqué le pouvoir fléau de serpents!  
-J'ai horreur de ces sales bêtes dit Parvati,dégoutée  
-Ya pas que toi!marmonnais-je.  
-Mais protesta lavande  
-J'en sens des dizaines de milions...trop,beaucoup trop!on ne les aura jamais!  
Je regardai les autres.Hermione était blanche et Lavande semblait paralysée par la terreur. J'eus soudain une illuminatin(yeah!!!)  
-On va voir si c'est du clônage!FINITE INCANTATEM!!!  
Les serpents disparurent tous. Sauf un. Un gigantesque. Prés de dix mètres de haut,on avait l'air de mouches à coté de lui. Il était horrible. Je frémis. Je sentis mon amulette vibrer.  
-Ey les filles,ca vous dit du serpent grillé pour dîner?  
-Pas con,mais à condition qu'il soit propre et pas dégoulinant de bave!  
-Feu hurlais-je aussitot  
Des feux d'artifice sortirent de mes mains  
Je poussai un juron. Le serpent siffla puis plongea vers moi. Je me mis a hurler. Une ceinture de feu s'enroula autour de moi. Une odeur de grillé se fit sentir. Le serpent recula en sifflant méchamment.  
Hadès me dit  
-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire?  
-Regarde,ta peluche va partir en fumée!!!  
Les filles et moi on décidait d'attaquer toutes ensembles. Un réunit toutes nos forces magiques. Rien n'y faisait.C'est injuste!!!Et merde!Je dis:  
-Hey serpent visqueux et malodorant!Tu m'veux?vien m'bouffer!  
Il plongea. Je ne fis rien pour m'écarter. Je lui envoyai une gerbe de flammes. Il explosa dans une gerbe d'étincelles.  
Hadès hurla Nooooooooooon!  
je dis:  
-Tu vois,je l'ai eu,moi!  
-Toi?sais tu vraiment qui tu es?  
Silence pesant.  
-Viens,je vias te raconter ton histoire...


	20. De ertour à Poudlard

-Calypso ,non, c'est un piège! Hurla une de mes amies  
-Reviens me supplia une autre  
-Ne les écoute pas! Me dit Hadès, ce sont tes ennemies, et moi ton ami  
-Toi?mais qui es tu à part un dieu sans cœur?  
-Ton ami, je ne te veux pas de mal!  
Il lança un regard haineux aux filles qui étaient restées comme 2 ronds de flan.  
-Tu essaye de m'avoir, hein? Dis-je sans accorder un regard à mes amies. Tu essaies de me posséder, mais c'est raté!  
-Suis moi!dit il en tendant un doigt vers moi  
Je le suivis sans rechigner. Je me demandais pourquoi j'étais la, pourquoi j'étais vêtue de feu, pourquoi? Je ne me souvenais de rien.  
Je sortis ma baguette magique. Elle était en or, elle mesurait 40 cm de long, elle contenait des filaments de lune imprégnés du sang de Méduse. C'était une baguette comme les autres pour moi. Mais pour les autres non. Comme par hasard!  
Le dieu me dit  
-Je peux regarder ta baguette?  
-Non! Avance! Dis-je en lui pointant ma baguette entre les deux yeux  
-C'est moi le maître ici!  
-AVANCE!!!!!!!  
Les murs tremblèrent. Le tonnerre gronda et plus rien  
-Comment fais tu ça? Me demanda il  
-Ca ne te regarde pas! Ta gueule et avance!!! Ordonnai-je  
Je m'avançais, sans bruit. Les ténèbres m'enveloppaient comme un voile protecteur. Nous passâmes devant le tartare. Je remarquais un truc, sans doute bidon, mais l'air devenait de plus en plus frais!  
Je frolais quelque chose de collant! Des toiles d'araignées!Je commencais à manquer d'air.Le passage se refermait.  
Je frôlais quelque chose de collant et léger. Des toiles d'araignées!!!! Je sentais le passage se refermer. L'air devenait de plus en plus frais. Bizarre, vu la fournaise qui régnait en haut! En haut????? Pourquoi en haut???? J'avais l'impression de descendre une pente abrupte, voilà pourquoi. Une horrible odeur de cadavre se fit sentir. Putain! Ils ont fait le ménage en -2000 avant JC ou quoi? (pourquoi ces pensées la,on se le demande,mais vus comprendrez après) Mais je renonçais bientôt à percevoir quelque chose, inutile de me flinguer les yeux. Je fis naître une flamme au bout de mes doigts(utile parfois,NDA) mais le dieu m'envoya une boule d'électricité(semblable en tous points aux miennes) qui me fit s'effondrer par terre.

A mon réveil, j'étais encore sonnée. Je vis avec horreur que j'étais attachée à un sarcophage de pierre(hin hin hin). Je me débattais comme une folle, mais une douleur lancinante me fit arrêter, parce que mes brûlures me faisaient trop souffrir. J'hurlai. Inutile.  
-Voyons déesse, ne me dis pas que tu as peur  
Je me contentais de lui cracher dessus. Il ricana.  
-Voyons,ce ne sont pas des manières,surtout pour une fille  
-Ferme la! M'exclamais-je .Je me mis à hurler. Au secours!!!!!  
Je m'égosillais pour rien. Je sentis quelque chose sur mes « baskets » (enfin, ce qui en restait NDA). Un sifflement s'éleva. Je regardais en me tortillant, mais je ne vis rien. Je sentais pourtant que quelque chose ondulait, frétillait... tel un serpent! Ca me fit tilt. C'était un serpent qui remuait ainsi.  
Je frémis. J'avais horreur des serpents  
Celui là, c'était un cobra royal. Je murmurai(j'avais le don de parler aux animaux)   
-Salut vieux! Dis-je ironiquement(plus pour me montrer courageuse que pour faire la conversation) quoi de neuf?  
-Sssssssssssalut! Dit le ssssssssssssssserpent (mdr NDA!)  
-beau temps sur la planète, n'est ce pas? (ouarf!!!!!!!)  
-Oui prêtresse! Bienvenue parmi nous.  
-Eh mec! Calmos, OK! Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça????  
-Tu ne sssssssssais donc pas çççççççça?  
-Nan!  
Je vis Hadès bidouiller je ne sais quoi, je vis juste des canopes et un poignard (canopes: vase pour mettre les viscères(boyaux) de la momie pour les conserver NDA) puis il se retourna avec son foutu couteau.  
Je marmonnai une formule ne grec ancien. Un trident apparut dans mes mains. Je marmonnais une formule, les liens se détachèrent.  
-Non déesse, ne t'échappe pas. J'ai besoin de toi! Seth a besoin de toi!  
Je brandis « mon » trident devant moi.  
-Si tu crois me faire peur avec ta fourchette ajouta il  
Le serpent me regardait de ses yeux verts. Il se dressa et plongea vers Hadès qui beugla de surprise. Il jura et vociféra:  
-Idiot! Attaque la elle, pas moi!  
Les mâchoires du serpent claquèrent. Hadès recula d'un pas.  
-Laisssssssse la, dit le cobra  
Je me concentrai. Les liens cédèrent. Je vis le serpent en duel avec le dieu. Je tombai lourdement à terre. Je me redressai, puis je me mis à détaler. Le dieu se à ma poursuite. Je vis mes amies sur les rives du Styx. Hermione ouvrit le passage, on se ruait dedans, on teignit l'autre rive, elle referma le passage. Le dieu mourut emporté par le courant magique.  
Je serrai mon amulette et je dis « ramène nous à la maison ». On disparut dans une intense lumière blanche, et on apparut... dans le bureau du directeur en personne!  
Mc Gonagall venait d'hurler. Rogue nous lança un regard meurtrier.  
-oups, je me suis trompée!Excusez pour le dérangement  
On disparut et on réapparut(magique!!!) dans la tour.  
-la prochaine fois, fulmina Hermione, que tu nous fais ce coup la, on t'étripe!  
-Eh, c'est pas de ma faute!!!!!  
-c'est de la mienne peut être  
-Oui, mais je ne maîtrise pas les maintenances dans la panique!  
-Tu aurais pu nous faire apparaître n'importe ou, non, il a fallu que ce soit dans le bureau du directeur!  
-Bah, dit Lavande, je vais me coucher  
-Tu as un oreiller à la place du cerveau? Demandais-je  
-Ouais!  
Et on se sépara, fulminantes et fatiguées

Coucou à Amélie (Amy du forum) à Isa et à tout ceux qui lisent ma fic! Merci beaucoup!


	21. Secrets de famille

La journée se passa plutôt bien. J'ai eu un en potions(pour une fois), un - en métamorphose pour bavardages(hum hum) et des bons résultats de participation dans les autres matières. Le truc le plus dingue, c'était que je doublais Hermione dans les résultats! Si j'avais su! C'est plutôt positif, non?  
Alors je me précipitai dans le bureau de ma tante après les cours, flanquée comme toujours de mes amies., sur consigne de Dumbledore, qui m'avait donné l'ordre de ne jamais me déplacer seule. Eh, ho! Pas besoin de gardes du corps! Je suis capable de me défendre toute seule! Et prends ça, ça et ça!  
Flûte, v'la Rusard qui s'ramène!  
J'me barre, hop, par le pire passage secret du château et me v'la dans le bureau de Tante Phoebe!  
-Tante Phoebe, je peux te demander quelque chose?  
-Oui, bien sûr!  
-Je voudrais savoir d'ou viennent nos pouvoirs et pourquoi on se métamorphose.  
Je vis ma tante blêmir. Encore une de ces questions interdites à lesquelles on n'aura jamais de réponses. (hein tata Isa, toi qui ne veux jamais répondre à nos questions)  
-Je ne dois rien vous dire. J'ai promis.  
-Et à qui tu as promis?  
-Je ne peux pas te le dire  
-Si! Tu le dois surtout si ça me concerne.  
-J'ai promis à Zeus de ne rien dire  
-Zeus??????Il y a un dénommé Zeus dans l'histoire?????demanda Parvati  
-Oups, ça m'a échappé! Oubliez ça!  
-Non, on te cuisinera jusqu'à temps que tu nous dises la réponse à toutes nos questions  
-Bon, d'accord! Zeus est un dieu, comme vous devez le savoir  
-Waw! Dit Parvati, vous fréquentez des dieux?  
-Je les fréquente malgré moi. Vous saurez tout en temps et en heure.  
-Non! On veut savoir tout tout de suite  
-Je ne peux rien dire pour la dernière fois!  
-C'est important pour nous de savoir!  
-Important pour toi certes, mais pour tes amies?  
-Oui on veut savoir. Dit calmement Lavande.  
Phoebe, vaincue, baissa les yeux et dit  
-Es tu sûre de vouloir connaître la vérité?  
-Si on te cuisine depuis tout à l'heure, à ton avis, c'est pour quoi?  
-Bon, dit elle, résignée. Je vais vous raconter une histoire. Connaissez vous l'histoire des Titans?  
-Vaguement, dis-je aussitôt  
-Zeus a vaincu les Titans et les a congelés pour l'éternité. Mais la prison de glace présentait une grosse lacune. Peu avant votre naissance, Cronos a trouvé le moyen de les libérer, et maintenant ils sèment la pagaille sur Terre. Ils essaient de recruter des dieux et des humains pour leur armée, ils projettent de tuer Zeus, de prendre le contrôle de la terre et de tuer les Filles du Feu.  
-les Filles du Feu? Qui est-ce?  
-Les Filles du Feu ont été crées par Zeus, ce sont quatre déesses, contrôlant chacun des 4 éléments, l'Eau, l'Air, la Terre et le Feu. Elles ont pour mission de détruire le mal sous toutes ses formes. Les déesses précédentes ont échoué.  
-qui étaient ces déesses? S'informa Hermione  
-Il s'agissait de Éliane Halliwell, Diana Patil, Leslie Brown et Déborah Granger.  
-Ma mère????? S'exclama Hermione, surprise  
-oui, tu n'es pas une sang de bourbe, tu es une déesse. La déesse de l'eau.  
Elle en resta coite.  
-Les nouvelles déesses doivent impérativement vaincre les Titans, Hadès, ainsi que Seth et Poséidon .  
-Nous avons déjà supprimé Hadès. Il s'est noyé dans le Styx  
-Exact. Le Styx reste la seule arme contre les dieux, à part peut être le pouvoir divin « météorites » qui leur est fatal. L'eau du Styx peut rendre immortel comme elle peut supprimer toue trace de vie. N'oubliez jamais ça. C'est une arme redoutable, qui peut devenir dangereuse si on en abuse.  
-qui sont les nouvelles déesses? S'enquit Parvati  
-Ce sont vous. Calypso maîtrisera le feu, une arme redoutable comme son caractère  
-Très drôle, dis-je sarcastiquement  
-Parvati aura le pouvoir de maîtriser le jour, la nuit, la nature, un pouvoir dangereux, très puissant tandis que Lavande, qui est calme, timide et tranquille aura contrôle sur tout ce qui touche à l'air.  
-Et notre mission, c'est quoi le but???  
-Éliminer le mal sous toutes ses formes. Détruire les dieux maléfiques, rétablir la paix sur Terre.  
-Rien que ça??? Ironisa Lavande  
-Je sais que votre mission ne sera pas facile, mais vos amulettes vous aideront. Chacune a été conçue pour suivre votre personnalité. Calypso est une réincarnation de la déesse Isis, c'est pour cela que son amulette est décorée de signes égyptiens, de hiéroglyphes, celle de Lavande est pure comme elle, celle de Parvati est simple comme son mode de vie, et ce n'est pas une critique, tu as les pieds sur terre et la tête dans les étoiles, et l'amulette d'Hermione est le symbole de l'énergie et de la fierté. Vos mères ont été courageuses, elles ont acquis leur immortalité en combattant le mal, et c'est ce qui vous arrivera si vous suivez leur lignée. Ainsi Éliane est devenue Aphrodite, Diana est devenue Cérès, Leslie est devenue Héra et Déborah est devenue Athéna. Voilà, vous savez tout maintenant. Des questions?(mdr NDA)  
-DES QUESTIONS?????ALORS QUE TU M'AS CACHE CA PENDANT DES ANNEES????????????  
-J'avais pas le choix. Marmotta Phoebe, sur la défensive. Je n'avais pas le droit. Je risque d'être exclue du conseil.  
-ET ALORS!!! LE CONSEIL EST IL PLUS IMPORTANT QUE MOI, TA NIECE????????? PENDANT QUE JE ME DEMANDAIS D'OU ME VENAIENT CES FOUTUS POUVOIRS! VOUS ETIEZ AU COURANT ET VOUS M'AVEZ CACHE LA VERITE TOUTES CES ANNEES????? ET DIRE QU'ENTRE NOUS C'ETAIT « PAS DE SECRETS »!  
Et je partis en courant, les larmes zébrant mon visage, outrée d'avoir su la vérité d'un bloc et que ma tante m'avait jamais dit la vérité auparavant .

Et voilà, le nouveau chapitre est en ligne!  
Un grosse bise à Amélie(Amy sur les forums) je t'adore, tu es géniale, reste comme tu es, tu es super! Ainsi qu'à Isa, que je remercie de me suivre depuis le début. Merci du fond du cœur Isa!  
Je vous dédie à toutes les deux ce nouveau chapitre(et depuis le temps que vous me harcelez pour avoir la suite, je vous dois bien ça)  
Reviews please!


End file.
